


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost Rape, Angry Loki, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Jotun!Loki, Violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Loki's morals, he learned from Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Non-Con  
> Trigger Warning: Extreme Violence  
> Please do not read if these things trigger you. Take care of yourself ♥

The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway  
  


It was cold. Very cold. The coldest winter in Asgard since before even Odin's time. Snow caked the ground, two feet at the lowest. The air bit at one's skin like an angry kitten and turned soft cheeks ruby, as red as Thor's were now.  The young thunder-prince held gently, his small baby-brother's hand and led him through the snow, patiently waiting for each tiny step and catching him when he seemed to slip. Loki was very little and the snow was tall enough in some spots to reach his waist, making it an exhausting struggle for him to trudge through.

"Thor?" he asked softly of the older boy. "When you are king, will you still play with me?"

Thor smiled down at him and gently squeezed his mitten hand, "Yes, Loki, of course I will."

Loki took the confirmation with a cheeky grin and went back to concentrating on walking, liking the way the snow crunched under his tiny feet. Suddenly, Thor dropped his hand and ran off, calling out behind him, "Jötuns! Watch out!" Just then, a snowball flew past his head from Thor's direction and the older boy's laughter echoed in Loki's ears. Loki grinned and tottled after him as fast as he could.

Thor called out again, "Run, Loki, or they'll get you!" The four-year-old (in human-terms, of course) squealed and threw his own tiny snowball in the direction Thor was throwing his, laughing hysterically as the older boy yelled, "Die, you blue-faced monsters!" and tossed another at a white Asgardian rabbit. The animal ran away quickly and Thor scooped Loki up into his own slightly bigger arms, "You better run! No one threatens the sons of Odin!"

Loki's little hands patted at his shoulders, "Put me down, you great brute!"

Thor laughed and did as Loki asked, steadying him on his feet. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

Loki smiled up at him with large and admiring green eyes. "You."

 

~~~

Again, it was winter in Asgard. Snow fell thickly on the out skirting fields of the kingdom and again, the royal brothers were at it. Bundled to their chins, the young men raced out to where the great white wilderness had not yet been touched. Technically, they weren’t supposed to be out there. They were _supposed_ to be studying Ancient _Æ_ sir war tactics _à la_ Bor and finishing a magicks exam but it was finally snowing and they had studied for _ages._ Thor swore on Mjolnir that he was going cross-eyed and persuaded Loki (with promises of extra pudding, of course) into abandoning their tiresome studies for the wonderland outside. It wasn’t even that Thor had to beg. The pudding was a bonus.

“Let us go into the forests this time brother!” Thor offered in excitement. “The trees will help to shield us from Jötun attack.”

Loki rolled his eyes but agreed with the childish suggestion. Only with Thor did he let his guard down and push away his pride. A mischievous smile spread across thin lips and long legs carried him, quickly to the forest’s edge. While Thor was physically stronger and heavily muscled, Loki was thin and agile; quick on feet and tongue. He leaned against a tree and waited for Thor to catch up, smirking devilishly.

“Stars, Loki…” The Thunder-God muttered as he caught his breath. “How is it you can travel so effortlessly through this mess?”

The trickster shrugged and kicked some of the white powder at Thor. “Perhaps I’m quicker than you.”

Thor chuckled a little, shoving him playfully. Loki stumbled a bit to the left and then promptly took off into the trees, his long leather coat billowing out behind him.

Thor laughed and raced after him, watching as the black figure of his brother grew smaller and smaller as he ran deeper into the forest. It wasn’t hard to keep track of him as the trees were mostly bare but as soon as Loki darted behind an evergreen, he was lost to Thor. “Loki, wait!” He cried out, trying to move just a little quicker. His breath came out in clouds of warm air as he panted. “Loki!”

Loki enjoyed the feeling of the cold wind against his face brought on by running into it. He liked the endless white and the naked trees he had to maneuver around. Asgard in the midst of winter was the sort of beauty one had to see to fully appreciate. Thor’s voice was inaudible from where he was.

He kept running and running, turning this way and that, around trees and down paths, through openings and across frozen creeks. It all felt so natural; the cold felt _good._

When Loki finally stopped, he took a look around. He was far deeper in the forest than he ever had been. Loki stood in the silence and closed his eyes, just listening to himself pant. When his eyes opened again, he noticed something peculiar. There was no steam coming from his mouth; no cloud of warm air when he breathed. It was as if he weren’t breathing at all. Either that or he was cold inside.

A noise in the trees pulled him from his nirvana. Loki watched as a dark figure passed behind an evergreen and he swallowed thickly. “It is not wise to lurk, stranger. I assure you, you are not as safe as you may think behind those branches.”

“My prince. Forgive me.” A man dressed in furs stepped from behind the tree, hands raised in surrender. Clutched in his right fist was a curved dagger approximately ten inches in length. “I am a mere hunter, gathering meat for my family.”

Loki gave him a pointed look and nodded at the blade. “That is not a hunter’s dagger.”

The man looked at the weapon in his hand and nodded, “You are very right…”

Before he could cry out, a hand was clasped over Loki’s mouth and a sort of golden collar about his neck. He struggled as much as possible, green eyes wide and darting. Where was Thor?

“We know what you are.” The second man growled in his ear. “We are not fooled, _trickster.”_ Loki whimpered and looked up at the sky, pleading for help.

He closed his eyes and began whispering an incantation behind the hand over his mouth but the action was only met with an intense burning around his neck, as if the torque were red-hot. Loki cried out and clawed at it. The hunters only laughed at his anguish.

“It is no use. The collar was made to bind even the most powerful sorcerer.”

Loki glared at the man in front of him and tried with all of his might to grab at him. He was met with a fist to the gut that sent him to his knees. A couple kicks were landed on his sides and he coughed, trying to take in the air that had been knocked from his lungs. Blood trickled from the corner of his lips, creating a bright contrast against the white canvas beneath his broken body.

“Try it again, Jötun.” The first hunter spat as a warning.

“J-Jötun?” Loki squeaked. “I-I am not-“

“Liar!” He was backhanded and then there was a weight on his body. Loki whimpered and kicked at the snow. If he didn’t get up soon, he would surely drown in his own blood.

His hands and feet were bound with leather cords, tight and unforgiving. The hunter atop him stroked his face and Loki turned and twisted his head as much as he could away from those vile fingers. Yet, they gripped his face tight and held him fast.

Loki took the opportunity to spit blood into the man’s face and bare his bloodied teeth. “I will kill you. I will _personally_ tear the spines from your bodies. I will have you-“

He was backhanded again and there was a bearded face next to his ear. “Talk all you want, little prince. We’ll be sure to cut that silver tongue from your pretty little skull after we’re done _breaking_ you.”

Loki glared at the trees, trying to hold his tears back. _Thor. Where is Thor?_ His face was jerked back to the original position and his mouth held open by the rough hands on his jaw. He tried kicking again but it was useless. He was exhausted.

The hunter reached held out his hand and his companion set a vial of white in his open palm. It was shown to Loki with a smirk. “The snow of Jötunheim. It cost me at least four month’s pay. Do not worry. It is harmless but it will show your true, _monstrous_ form.”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed. What were they talking about? Mad, they were! Conspiracy theorists. He wasn’t a Jötun! Was he?

The cap was popped off and Loki sobbed, mouth held open as the contents of the vial were dumped onto his tongue.

Loki felt the change immediately. His whole body felt as if it were bathed in ice. The blue spread from his lips to the rest of his body in seconds and his eyes shown a bright, blood red. And then there was the heat. Awful, scorching heat, all over his body. There were too many layers on his skin and they were _burning_ him. His back arched and he screamed, tortured by the fire coursing in his veins.

“He’s a bloody Jötun!” The hunter cried out as he jumped away from him. “A filthy runt, no less!”

“Get them off!” Loki cried. “Please!”

The hunters laughed at his agony and one of them moved to hover about the blue creature writhing in the snow. “Look at how he sobs. Should we relieve him?”

Loki gasped and tried to scoot away. He would rather burn alive than be divest of his clothes by these two mongrels. One of them stepped on his shoulder, pressing it into the ground as he leaned over him. “You are _hideous…_ even for a Jötun, and that is saying something.” The fur shawl was cut from Loki’s body and he was able to sigh in relief from some of the burning.

That is, until the hunter dropped back onto his body and began stripping _himself._ Loki’s red eyes widened and he fought with renewed vigor. He thrashed and kicked with both feet until they were held fast and cut loose. It was no relief however because the sick man above him was wedging himself between them. His ankles were gripped tight and held to the ground by the other hunter who smirked devilishly. “I heard that Jötuns are multi-sexed.”

“That is what I intend to find out.” It was whispered against his earlobe.

Loki sobbed and tossed his head back and forth, pleading for them to stop.

It was only when the hunter at his feet muttered, “Brother dear is not here to save you this time” that he realized he’d been crying out for Thor as well.

The next seconds were pure agony. As soon as fire-hot skin touched his thighs, the man above him screamed in anguish and pulled away. His entire lower half was black with frost-bite. The other hunter pulled away in shock and Loki took the opportunity to kick him square in the jaw and snap his neck. He glanced as the bastard that had been between his legs. He was currently too focused on his shriveled genitals to notice that Loki was wriggling his way toward the dagger at the dead man’s side.

Loki glanced over as he managed to get the handle between his knees and saw at the cord binding his hands. “Come on,” he growled, gritting his teeth. He glanced over at the man again and noticed that he’d passed out. Once the cord was cut, he took the dagger and crawled over to his assailant with full intention of stabbing him to death.

But that wasn’t good enough. He wanted to see the light leave his eyes. Loki scooped up handfuls of snow and dumped them on the man’s face, waking him immediately. Loki smirked then and pressed his blue palm to the skin of the hunter’s face, charring it black beyond all recognition. The man screamed and tried to pull his hand off, only succeeding in charring his palms as well. _“You_ are the hideous one.” Loki sneered.

With that, he drove the dagger into his face again and again, over and over. The snow beneath them turned red and then maroon by the time Loki was done with him.

There was a gasp and Loki’s head shot up, eyes wild from what he’d just done. There was a brief flash of red and furs behind the evergreen.

“Show yourself!” He called, voice shaking with adrenaline.

“Loki?”

“Thor…” Loki dropped the dagger and sank to his knees.

He came out from behind the tree and took everything in, blue eyes full of wonder and bewilderment. “Brother? Is that…you? What happened here?”

“They attacked me!” He protested. “They were going to ra-they were going to kill me! They made me a monster!”

Thor met is eyes for a long while and dropped his head. “You are not the monster here.”

Loki stood and walked over to him. “What do you mean?”

“I thought that they were attacking…another Jötun. A terrorist. Loki, I didn’t know it was you, but I watched. I was prepared to kill…”

“You…Thor, I called for you!”

Thor looked up at him. “I didn’t hear you.”

Loki looked him over and shook his head. “A skilled liar you are not…but you are right. You are the monster.”

“Loki…”

He turned and gripped the furs of Thor’s cloak, pulling his face close. “Look into my eyes and tell me you would not have killed me yourself.”

He couldn’t.

It was only after he turned away that Loki let himself tear up. “It was a game. Kill the Jötun. All a game. I played my part…and you lose. Your people lost today.”

“Loki, what are you saying? Where did you learn such cruelty?” Thor asked.

Loki looked back over his shoulder. He didn’t glare. He didn’t even look angry. Loki looked sad…

“You.”

 

~The End~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
